Borg history
This is an overview of Borg history. Creation The Earth satellite probe known as Voyager 6 encountered a non-corporeal entity sometime in the distant past, due to the fact that the Voyager 6 probe entered into a wormhole that took it into the past. This entity bonded with the probe, calling itself . In order to gain the knowledge it needed to grow, V'Ger fused cybernetic implants into humanoid lifeforms. These "drones" became the first Borg, whose primary goal was to gain knowledge for V'Ger through assimilation. could not be with these cybernetic puppets always, since it was constantly searching for its creator. Therefore, in dealing with other races while it assimilated them, the drones, called the Borg by their enemies, selected the females of each race, due to their higher brain functions, and created the Borg Queen, a single, corporeal entity that could be the central, neural hub for the electronic thought of the Collective, as well as the voice of the Collective when dealing with other races. However, as Borg queens were being created, they began to develop self-sentience. The Borg Queen believed that V'Ger's plan would not succeed, and instead turned its assimilation protocols as a galactic-wide "invasion" in order to attain "perfection" through assimilation. Prime Universe |-|2063= The first documented chronological encounter with them was on April 3, 2063, when they traveled back in time and tried to stop first contact between Vulcans and Humans. The counteracted this plan by following and stopping them. If the Borg would have succeeded Zefram Cochrane would never have made his historic first warp flight and Humans would never have made it into the final frontier and Earth would have been assimilated. ( ) |-|2100s= During the 22nd century, was said to have met a cybernetic race from the future. A Borg vessel traveled back in time from 2373 in an unsuccessful attack on Earth in 2063. Drones which survived this defeat were discovered and reactivated by Human scientists in 2153. The drones, old and new, left Earth on the scientists' assimilated arctic transport. Enterprise intercepted and destroyed the ship, with Archer and Reed boarding it and setting explosives to make this possible. In the course of doing this, they fought and killed several of the drones. The Borg ship transmitted a subspace message to Borg space before being destroyed by the Enterprise (NX-01). ( ) |-|2350s= A message sent by the Borg in 2153 to the Delta Quadrant was estimated to have arrived by 2353. The Borg, now aware of Humanity's existence, begin incursions into the surrounding sectors around Earth. In 2350 the Borg had not had very good defensive body armor until assimilated a very technological species known as the Shellia. After the assimilation, the Borg started to evolve their ships and armor. This took 30 years for the whole collective. By the 2351 rumors of an alien race called the Borg had reached the Alpha Quadrant, this inspired Magnus and Erin Hansen to set out in search of them. Their research took them all the way to the Delta Quadrant before their assimilation in 2356. Their daughter Annika was also assimilated. |-|2360s= In 2364 there were unexplained attacks along the Neutral Zone later found to be the first signs of Borg activity in the Alpha Quadrant. In 2365, Q hurled the into System J-25 where the Enterprise s crew started to get a feeling of what they were up against. ( ) In 2367, a Borg cube was headed to Sector 001 where they captured Captain Jean-Luc Picard and assimilated him into there collective. They did it so there collective could have a leader, but Picard resisted and the Enterprise rescued him. The Borg cube was eventually destroyed. ( ) |-|2370s= In 2373, the witnessed a war between the Borg and Species 8472. Voyager formed an alliance with the Borg so they could get save passage through Borg space, in return Voyager would help the Borg fight the war. The alliance went well until Voyager found out that the Borg started the war, Voyager stopped the alliance but came back with the Borg drone Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine was formally known as Annika Hansen, Voyager helped her regain her humanity. Voyager had faced the Borg a few more times but their final encounter was when they used technology from the future to get past the Borg, go through a transwarp conduit, and damage the collective badly. In 2377, the Borg attempted to assimilate a Bajoran freighter near Deep Space 9. The runabout answered the distress call, as it was conducting an analysis of a pulsar nearby. On the Rio Grande was Chief Andrew Richardson and Lieutenant junior grade Nog. On arrival, Richardson and Nog discovered that the Bajoran freighter had already been assimilated by a Borg cube. Nog and Richardson were beamed aboard the Borg cube. A few drones made their way towards Richardson and Nog to assimilate them. Fortunately, Nog overloaded his combadge with his tricorder and flung it towards the drones. The resulting charge disabled the drones. Nog was able to make it to a Borg transporter, but a hatch began to close quickly. Richardson realized only one of them would make it out, so he pushed Nog into the hatch. Nog was able to beam back to the Rio Grande, but Richardson was assimilated and was designated Six of Twelve. |-|2380s= In or sometime before 2380 a group of Borg, cut off from the remainder of the collective following the damage dealt to the Borg by the USS Voyager on her return to Earth, gathered to create a new cube in orbit of a moon in Sector 10 of the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg, functioning alone from the former collective at large built the massive cube and began to develop a new Queen in preparation for an attack on Earth, their aim; to wipe out Humanity, who had so frequently dealt them deftly blows. Via his residual connection to the Borg, Jean-Luc Picard detected the Borg activity and took the USS Enterprise-E to stop it, before it, and the new Queen, were finished and ready to attack. After initial attempts failed the Enterprise crew were able to infiltrate the cube and successfully destroy the Queen, which put the cube and remaining drones into a state of hibernation. The cube remained inactive and was studied by Starfleet for some time, the drones were removed for study and by all reports the cube was considered dead. Unfortunately this was not the case, the cube itself developed and prepared, evolved and beyond the capabilities of any cube before. When Kathryn Janeway arrived to satisfy her curiosity of the cube's status it attacked her and the USS Einstein, assimilating the starship and crew and making Janeway the new Queen. The cube then set out to destroy Earth, absorbing, rather than the less efficient assimilation, anything that got in it's way and anything it required, including the entire mass of the planet Pluto and it's moons, ever growing with it's increased mass. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. The six smaller starships the Cube created were also destroyed. However one ship remained, the assimilated the Einstein, which thanks to the influence Janeway and lessons learned from the continual successes of Humanity had been left slightly apart from the Collective and free from the virus. It headed out of the Sol system on a mission to seek out new worlds and civilizations and assimilate them. In 2381, the Borg discovered a subspace tunnel in the Delta Quadrant that led directly to the Azure Nebula. The Collective used this tunnel to send an invasion force into the Alpha and Beta Quadrants with the goal or eradicating humanity and any other races that stood between the Borg and total galactic domination. Although the Federation was initially able to defend against the Borg attacks into Federation space using transphasic torpedoes, the Borg eventually adapted to the torpedo. Having adapted to the only weapon the Federation had to combat the Borg, a force of over 7000 Borg Cubes attacked and destroyed the allied fleet that had assembled at the Azure Nebula. However, the Federation starships USS Enterprise-E, USS Aventine and , managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt, the residual implants in Seven of Nine disappeared and the remnants of Locutus in Jean-Luc Picard were removed from his psyche. During the conflict, Borg Cubes decimated entire worlds, including Acamar III, Qo'nos and Khitomer. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. Mirror Universe The Borg do not exist in the mirror universe. The reason for this is because the entity was destroyed during an accidental encounter with it by the Terran Empire early in its conquests during the 22nd century. Because of this, the Borg did not exist and such major events (such as the Battle of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001) did not occur. :It is my theory that the Borg created the Federation as we know it. Were it not for the Borg going back in time to stop '''First Contact', the wouldn't have gone back to stop them and they wouldn't have told Zefram Cochrane about his part to play in the future. Because they didn't, he did not expect the Vulcan ship to respond to his warp test, and therefore he killed the first Vulcan to make first contact with humans; this sparks this mirror universe. 01:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)'' Category:History